memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Justice (episode)
The Enterprise-D takes shore leave on an apparently pleasurable planet. However, they come into conflict with its rather draconian legal system when Wesley Crusher is sentenced to death for a seemingly slight rules violation. Summary :"Captain's Log, Stardate 41255.6. After delivering a party of Earth colonists to the Strnad solar system we have discovered another class M planet in the adjoining Rubicun star system. We are now in orbit there having determined it to be inhabited as well as unusually lovely. My first officer has taken an away team down to make contact and they are in the process of returning to the ship." Commander William Riker, once he returns with Data and Tasha Yar, explains that it will startle them; beautiful and Earth-like. The inhabitants have reasonable customs and laws according to Yar. They can find no fault with it. The doctor's suggestion of shore leave for the crew is sounding good. However, before they beam down, Data continues to receive a faulty reading in the sensors, indicating there is something in orbit, despite the fact nothing appears on the viewscreen. :"Captain's Log, supplemental. We are in orbit of a planet designated Rubicun III the home of a life-form who call themselves the Edo. Our away team, including Wesley Crusher, has beamed down to make some arrangements concerning some well-earned recreation." Worf reacts when two come running toward them, but Riker backs them off. With Counselor Troi giving him curious looks. Rivan and Liator introduce themselves, by hugging everyone in turn. Worf compliments them on their planet and uncomfortably accepts the hugs. Wesley Crusher isn't sure how to take them. Overall, these aliens are warm, empathetic, and seem to have thought of everything. They wish everyone health and happiness, even passers by as they run to the counsel chamber. When they arrive, the children take Wesley to play right away, while the adults enter the chamber to find more of a massage parlor than anything. Meanwhile, aboard the ''Enterprise'', Data has completed his analysis. None of the internal systems are at fault; the reading, though mysterious, is accurate. It appears to be some sort of shadow. However, when they see nothing again, Data hails the empty space, and a strange ship appears. The sensor reading do not make any sense, and the response to their transmission is difficult to decode. When Geordi La Forge looks out a window – reading in everything with his VISOR – he has the same confusion. The message translates as "stand by," as a small object exits the ship, and goes right through the Enterprise's hull. The shimmering ball of light makes its way to the bridge, and then rocks the entire ship as it speaks. Picard explains to it, between shakes, who he is, and that he is on a mission of peaceful exploration. It then demands to know why they created a colony on the place they left. Picard explains terraforming, and that they would only do it for uninhabited worlds. After a warning not to interfere, the object then communicates directly with Data, and he appears to fall unconscious. Meanwhile, down on the planet, Worf refuses to have anything to do with the women, and the four of them appear to mostly talk. When Riker fails to contact Enterprise, he orders everyone together, just in case. Troi doesn't believe it is anything these people have done, since they are too open and friendly. Meanwhile, Yar is talking with two of the Edo about their laws. No one has broken one in a long time, because they have a very effective deterrent. A group of mediators, those who enforce the law, select only one area each day for a certain period of time. If any crimes occur, of any magnitude, the subject is put to death. While it sounds drastic, the Edo consider it very wise, since no one would want to break the law, and all of the rules are clear. Hearing this, the away team heads off to find Wesley quickly. Unfortunately, they are too late. While Wesley was playing ball, he jumped for it in midair, crashing into the new plants past a fence. Worse, the mediators picked that moment to show up. Everyone attempts to cover for him, but the mediators are logical and adamant. As one of them raises a needle to inject Wesley, Worf, and Yar draw their weapons. Since the zone is no longer in effect, they will not be charged for threatening the mediators, but those mediators believe the away team has lied. The away team still cannot contact the Enterprise. On the ship, the bubble finishes its information transfer from Data and disappears, leaving him unconscious. At the same time, communication is restored, and when requested to, Captain Jean-Luc Picard beams down to the planet. Everyone seems as kind as ever when he arrives in the counsel chamber, and the dialog begins. Rivan explains the situation: Wesley is being held, pending the execution of his sentence at sundown, and they stand by their system of justice. They make the argument that when Earth executed criminals, they thought it was as necessary then as it is now. When Picard explains that they don't anymore, the Edo take it as an insult, and suggest that their "advanced" race should rescue Wesley so they can write him off as out of reach. But Picard will not violate the Prime Directive. He does take this time, since Wesley will not be harmed, to ask about the vessel in orbit. They recognize it as God, a protector who is far above them, both here and in another place, with great powers. Doctor Crusher calls in, and says Data wishes to speak with him urgently. Not wanting to involve all of the Edo, and not sure if he accepts their description of God, he beams himself, Counselor Troi, and Rivan up to the Enterprise. Rivan is amazed at "the city" in the sky, and is surprised that with all this power, they do not just take Wesley. When she sees the other vessel, she kneels before it immediately, and nods to indicate that yes, it is God. Deanna coaxes her to explain that she can identify it because it has appeared before. Suddenly, it then thunders for him to "return its child," and begins moving closer. Picard beams Rivan back to the planet's surface, and the object moves off again. Picard then talks to Data about his experience. He explains that it was a large two-way communication in which he was given some information and they copied everything he knew. Data tells him there is more than one entity and question. They are aware they are being worshiped, and considered it harmless. The complex, multi-dimensional object is not actually a vessel. The entities consider the entire star cluster as theirs, meaning that in his opinion, the colony should be removed. They are not sure what to make of the presence of the Enterprise, and they are observing it for curiosity. Crusher becomes irrational, wanting something done about her son. When Data cautions that Picard should not violate the Prime Directive because it would make them appear deceitful, she angrily walks out. :"Captain's Log, Stardate 41255.9. Whatever the object or vessel in orbit with us it hangs there like a nemesis. It is one thing to communicate with something mysterious but it is quite another to be silently observed by it. I am concerned whether it understands the same concept of reason that we do." Picard sends for Data to ask more questions, as he attempts to try and put together what he knows into some sort of decision. He is torn between the letter of the law, and the knowledge that the Prime Directive never intended to cover a circumstance like this. Data states simply that it is the object he should be worrying about. They know of the Prime Directive, but how it will be viewed is the question. How would they react to taking Wesley, especially with regard to that warning? Data believes that they did exist earlier in our dimension, but now are taking advantage of their present abilities. Perhaps they did share a value system like that of the Federation. He theorizes that the Edo are a child race they have chosen to protect just as the Federation puts down colonies and protects them. When Dr. Crusher arrives, Picard lets her beam down with him, and announces his decision: he will not allow the Edo execute Wesley, regardless of the cost. Picard simply states that he will ensure Wesley will not be executed, but in a way everyone will agree upon. The mediators do not like it, saying he cannot understand what they were like before. Picard knows what they went through and their laws were in the spirit of justice for them, which does not mean being executed for such a minor offense. Risking the wrath of God – and the Federation when he returns – he gives the order to beam up. Nothing happens. When the Edo are vindicated, Picard then shouts to the ceiling that such laws as these — without degrees of punishment, and with such severe consequences — cannot be just. The transporter works. When they return to the ship, Picard hails the object to inform them they are leaving, and that the colony will be removed at its signal. It dematerializes, which is enough for Picard. With Wesley's life saved, the Enterprise departs. Memorable Quotes "DO NOT INTERFERE WITH MY CHILDREN BELOW." : - Edo God "RETURN MY CHILD!!!!!" :- Edo God "I want to do something too! With you." "Uh... What?" "Something you can teach me. Will you?" "Well, actually, there are some games I... uh, don't quite know yet..." "It's playing ball. Will you teach me?" : - Wesley and the Edo girl "Data! Don't babble" : - Jean-Luc Picard "The Edo want to execute my son. I will not allow that to happen, Jean-Luc." "Most interesting, sir. The emotion of motherhood is, compared to all others felt by Hu.." "SHUT UP!" "You were right, sir. I do tend to babble." : - Beverly Crusher and Data "When has justice ever been as simple as a rulebook?" : - Riker "I'm with Starfleet; we don't lie." : - Wesley Crusher Background Information * Josh Clark, who later went on to play Joe Carey in Star Trek: Voyager, appears here as an unnamed tactical officer. * This episode was not aired in the United Kingdom during the series' first run because of the "near nude" appearance and highly hedonist culture of the Edos. * The Edo God model was later reused as Lysian Central Command in . * The Prime Directive is violated by Captain Picard by not only in interfering in the Edo's judicial system, but in making contact with the civilization itself, as they are not a warp capable society. This was referenced by Admiral Quinn later in season one. ( ) Production history * Final draft script: * Revised final draft script: * Premiere airdate: Video and DVD releases * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 4, . * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 1.3, . * As part of the TNG Season 1 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Brenda Bakke as Rivan *Jay Louden as Liator *Josh Clark as the tactical officer Co-Stars *David Q. Combs as the first Mediator *Richard Lavin as the second Mediator *Judith Jones as an Edo girl *Eric Matthew as an Edo boy *David Michael Graves as an Edo boy *Brad Zerbst as a Nurse Uncredited Co-Stars *Tricia Sheldon as an Edo woman *Brad Phillips as an Edo man *Brian Sterling as an Edo man *Unknown performers as **First Edo massage girl **Second Edo massage girl **Edo player **Edo runner **First Edo woman **Second Edo woman **Fourth Edo woman **Fifth Edo woman **Voice of the Edo God References arithmetic; death penalty; Earth; Edo; Edo God; Mediator; nudity; Prime Directive; punishment zone; Rome; Rubicun III; Rubicun system; Strnad colony; Strnad system; stellar cluster |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Das Gesetz der Edo es:Justice fr:Justice nl:Justice